The Fire Brotherhood
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: <html><head></head>Discord and his army have broken out again. They are trying to destroy Equestria, but Celestia has one trick up her sleeve. She knows a group of assassins, some assassins that never fear the darkness.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! AH'M BACK! **

**It's time for a bonus season! Now Ah had a little help with one of da best Fanfiction writers in the world(DarkSault) and we created OC's for dis story. IF YA DIDN'T GIT TA POST ONE TA ME AHM SORRY WERE OUT OF SLOTS!**

**So anyway, git ready, cuz da FIRE BROTHERHOOD IS INTA TOWN NOW!**

* * *

><p>Ember had been living in Ponyville with the Mane 6 and his normal gang for a month now. He had gotten used to the regular days going by. Fluttershy, needing some warmth for her pets, and it took about 2.5 seconds for Ember to make that happen. Twilight with her final creation of the Ever Elixir, in which she knew was full-proof. Ember helped with it, as he was the test subject and luckily didn't explode.<p>

Pinkie Pie was throwing parties more often because of the celebrations of Ember. She was trying to create a week specifically named for Ember, and the best she had right now was the "Seven Days of Ember", was sounded classic but cool.

With everybody doing good in Ponyville, the Crystal Enpire wasn't doing so good. Discord had broke out of his imprisonment again, and Princess Celestia was trying to find him. She was going to contact the group, but when she got to her writing room, she saw that she was out of paper. She was now searching through the castle garden, unaware of the spacing between Discord's location and her location.

"Where is he..." Celestia asked herself. Discord could be long gone by now, but the castle garden seemed a reliable spot for criminals like Discord to hide at.

Princess Luna had walked up to her sister. "What is wrong sister? Are you afraid that Discord might do harm to others?"

"Yes I am. We don't really know Discord's full power yet, and I'm not sure if he could actually conquer Equestria. Last time, he came close. Who knows what he'll do now.

"Do not worry sister. Discord cannot do any harm. He's all by himself. He will not try to overthrow us.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"He's trying to overthrow us."<p>

Discord had managed to find ancient Equestria stone guardians, as he had lots of theM trying to overthrow the Crystal Empire. He also had lots of other ponies with him that were evil.

The troops were close to the castle know. Practically all ten of them had already broken the bridge. Many guards of the castle were firing arrows at their targets. But since the stine guardians were so big, they barely even felt it.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked Celestia, who was now wearing a war general hat on.

"I am not sure. Our troops cannot hold off for much longer."

"We could send in the catapults."

"The stone guardians destroyed them already."

Luna was shockee. "I finally think Discord will overthrow us. We cannot defeat him now. He is too strong."

"It's okay, we will be safe."

"How?"

"Because, I'm contacting our most successful group of assassins." Celestia pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began using her magic to write a letter.

"How do you know a group of assassins?"

A cannon ball had erupted in the distance. Discord's Warriors were closer as Discord was seen in the distance. He was being carried by four evil pony warriors, and he was sitting in a small throne encrusted with dark crystals.

"They're getting closer." Celestia said. "I must finish this letter." She released her magic grip on the pen as her horn glowed. An aura surrounded the letter as it rose into the air and disappeared.

"Let me ask again, how do you know a group of assassins?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I don't know the full group, but I do know their leader and a few others."

"Who is their leader?"

"Ember."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished! Dis took like 30 minutes :P<strong>

**So anyway, Ah would like ta thank da following people for making dis story:**

**Dark Sault**

**Alkey**

**FanNIntendo1998**

**The Guest**

**And Ah'm pretty sure a few more... By da way, dis story isn't finished, not even close :D**

**SEE Y'ALLS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Group o' Mighty

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! AH NEED POPCORN! ROLL DA CLIP!**

* * *

><p>Ember was with Fluttershy. He was sort of scared at the moment with her, because of the whole "murder" incident that happened two weeks ago. He sometimes kept his distance, but he knew that he would make her sad. Who would want to upset one of the cutest things on Equestria?<p>

"So where are we goin again?" Ember asked.

"To Applejack's house." Fluttershy answered in a shy tone.

"What for again?"

"Twilight went over there a couple of hours ago saying something about a "new invention"."

Something seemed different about Fluttershy. Not that he liked her, because he couldn't. He didn't want to break the girlfriend code with Alex. Alex got Fluttershy first, and Ember respected that. Ember wasn't really in the mood for having a girlfriend, though, but he did see a special some pony eyeing him at one point.

The duo had finally reached the barn. The old cellar-looking door was finally repaired, thanks to Big Mac. The barn didn't really look different from when Ember last saw it, which was two weeks ago. But it still had the same roof, windows, etc.

Fluttershy knocked on the door "Applejack, are you there?" Fluttershy softly asked.

"Yup. Come on in." A voice which sounded like Big Macintosh's said. The two opened the door and went inside to see Big Mac talking to Granny Smith. The two on the couch looked over their way.

"What do you young fellows need?" Granny Smith asked.

"Where's Applejack?" Ember asked.

"Not sure. Maybe she's on the farm, doing work."

"Ah'm right here." Applejack said as she walked inside the doorway. Twilight was next to her. "What do y'all's need?"

Granny Smith quickly interrupted. "Now Ah would love ta chat and all, but meh and Big Mac have ta take a cart of apples ta the Mayor." Granny Smith and Big Mac got up and left the room.

"So, Twilight, what is your new invention-" Fluttershy finished her sentence but was aftermathed as a letter popped out of nowhere and bonked her slightly on the head. "Ouch."

"What's the letter say?" Twilight asked Ember as he picked it up off the ground.

Before Ember picked it up, he responded. "Maybe it's a bajillion gems."

Twilight rolled her eyes. Sarcasm. She didn't know why people used it so often. It was hurtful.

Ember unfolded the rolled-up letter and started to read.

_Ember,_

_We need your help. Discord has broken out of his imprisonment and conducted stone warriors and contacted evil ponies. I'm pretty sure the Crystal Empire will fall soon. Please, we need all of your help to defeat him. The only way I thought to defeat him was you and your group of assassins. Come quick, we need your assassin abilities to defeat Discord_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia, Lord of the Crystal Empire_

"So?" Twilight asked.

Ember stood in shock for a moment. He hadn't contacted the group in a while. The only four he saw in the last couple of weeks was Twilight, Spike, Blaze, and SpitFire. "Twilight."

"Yes?"

"We have to contact "The Group"."

* * *

><p>"So which house are we going to have to contact first?" Twilight asked as the two were sprinting through Ponyville.<p>

"Y'all's git Blaze, Spike, and SpitFire. Ah'll git da rest." Ember responded as Teilight nodded. The two separated as Ember started heading towards East Ponyville. He took lefts and rights until finally stopping at a house. The house was emerald green with tinted windows and a grey outline. Ember quickly knocked on the door and waited for some pony to open the door.

A few moments later a griffon came out. The griffon had brown eyes as his wings were engulfed in black fire. His claws were clearly made of iron.

"Oh hey, Ember."

"No time ta talk, Helldiver. We gotta find Flare Blitz and the rest of "The Group"."

The two had ran somewhere else in Ponyville to another house. The house was all indigo this time. When Ember and Helldiver got to the door, Ember knocked.

Moments later a dragon came out. He was about 6 feet tall with 5 feet tall wingspan and tail with 3 feet long arms. He was blue all over with red eyes and white fangs and claws. His claws were hook-like.

"What's up guys? Lemme guess, "The Group" mission?"

"Y'all's always know us. Come on!"

Further down the road, they had got a few more. They found Wild Fire, a Pegasus from Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's flight camp. She had a brown coat with a black mane and tail, and her cutie mark was a wheel on fire. Another was a Pegasus named Scorch Mark. The Pegasus had a green mane and tail with green eyes and a red coat. His cutie mark was a bow and arrows on fire. Another one was a Thestral named Phoenix Inferno. He had a dark grey coat and black bat wings with tufted ears. He also had a cutie mark with a Phoenix on it along with purple cat-like slits as pupils.

The 3/4's of "The Group were already at the second to last house. Ember knocked on the door as a Pegasus walked out. The Pegasus was beautiful, but it didn't affect any of the others. She had a bright yellow coat with a red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a ball of white fire.

"Tryin ta confuse us, ey White Inferno?" Ember asked.

"You know me so well Ember." White Inferno responded with a grin as she stepped alongside of them.

"Alright, last stop, Pyro's house." Embee said as they went forward. They took two rights and a left in Ponyville as they appeared at a house. Ember knocked on the door as a unicorn came out. The unicorn had a pristine white coat with a brick red mane and tail. The unicorn's horn was black, along with his eyes, and the horn had a little ball of fire on it. His cutie mark was a lick of flame.

"How's it goin guys?" Pyro asked as he already knew what was happening and stepped alongside the group.

"Where to now?" Helldiver asked Ember.

"Twilight's house."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2!<strong>

**Note 1: Sorry Alkey, had ta change White Inferno's coat cuz she sorta looked like Pyrus Storm or Cherry.**

**Hope everybody battle's on with their stories!**


	3. Heli-Deffeli

**Hey guys, got some important things ta clear up!**

**1.) Saintified's OC wasn't introduced last chapter cuz Ah forgot bout em :( but she will be introduced dis chapter!**

**2.) Ah got a Minecraft OC Ah made for a Minecraft and MLP Crossover, and Ah'm startin ta think bout doin a Minecraft and MLP Crossover, but probably not cuz of all of da stories Ah already have planned.**

**3.) ROLL DA CLIP!**

* * *

><p>Ember and his group were halfway to Twilight's. It was really hard to navigate through Ponyville, since it got so much bigger. Pony Contruction Workers were working hare because of the demands of the Mayor that Ponyville wasn't well guarded defensively. So what they did was build more houses and a wall surrounding almost every part of the city, except for the gate.<p>

When Ember and the others got to Twilight's house, they saw a familiar pony standing by the door. This pony had a cerulean mane and an orange mane and tail. The pony was a unicorn, and her cutie Mark was an arch pointing northwest covered with fire.

"Forgot someone guys?" The unicorn said.

"Arch Flame? I thought we got you?" Helldiver questioned. "Ember?"

"Must've skipped her house. Ah ain't dat smart, ya know." Ember told. "Get in here, Arch." Arch Flame nodded as she slid to the right of Phoenix Inferno.

Ember knocked on the library door vigorously. A few moments later, Twilight appeared with Blaze and Spike.

Speaking of Spike, he had gotten taller. Not naturally, though. Spike was soon fed up with his height, so Blaze and Twilight worked on a spell that increased his height until he looked like a teenage dragon.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Twilight said as she invited them inside. Twilight's house didn't look very different, except for a few photos of the Mane 6 and Spike.

After everybody sat down or leaned up against a wall, Blaze questioned. "So why'd you call us here, Ember?"

"Ask Celestia dat." Ember said as he pulled out the letter he got back at Applejack's barn. Blaze took the letter and opened it as everybody except Twilight and Ember crowded around.

After reading it, they slightly separated from each other. "Wow that's pretty deep." Phoenix Inferno said.

"So what're we going to do?" Blaze asked.

"We're gotta help Celestia."

"By train or by flying?"

"Discord probably already took over da Crystal Empire. He's gotta be expecting us ta fly or go by train."

"So what do we take?" Helldiver asked.

"Ah do got something, well not me but Pinkie does." She keeps her helicopter next ta our garage." Ember said.

"Smart idea. But can that thing attack?"

"Has confetti cannon. But we can change it ta rocks or somethin. Someone's gotta go git it, though."

"It's almost midnight Pinkie's gonna hear us and think we're burgalurs." White Inferno said.

"Then we're gonna need a strong Pegasus." Ember looked at Blaze.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I go and get caught, you owe me."

* * *

><p>Blaze and Ember were at Ember and Pinkie's house. The garage was surprisingly open, but when they stepped in a light came on.<p>

And, it was Pinkie.

"Guys, Ya don't have to steal my helicopter, you just have to ask." She said.

"Well dat was easy." Ember said.

"On one condition."

"Man Ah knew she would say dat."

"I get to come with you to defend the Crystal Empire!"

Ember and Blaze looked at each other for a split second. "Okay?" Blaze said. "Why again?"

"To drive this, silly!"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later Ember, Blaze, and Pinkie had finally gotten to Twilight's house with the helicopter. It took Blaze a good while to lift it up and drag it almost all the way on the other side of the city.<p>

Ember opened the door. "We're back."

Everypony looked their way. "Why is Pinkie Pie there?" White Inferno asked.

"She's da only one day can drive da helicopter."

"Ah."

"We better get going, Discord's never going to expect us at night. He'd probably think we would bring the other Elements of Magic, but I don't think he's going to expect a group of assassins." Twilight said with a grin.

"Pinkie, can your copter hold all of us?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. It has two carriers next to the confetti cannon."

Pyrus Storm stepped into the house. "You mean a rock cannon."

"Huh?" Pinkie questioned.

"While Eknee and Blaze were goneto get the helicopter, I grabbed a bunch of rocks." Pyrus said. "When you got back I quickly switched out the confetti and lugged all of the rocks into the cannon."

"You're a carpenter?" Blaze asked.

"Remember when I almost burned down a house in Appleloosa?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not just a unicorn that lights stuff on fire." Pyrus said with a bored expression.

The library was silent for a moment. "Then we better go." Twilight said.

The whole group walked out of the library as Twilight was the last one out. Before she went out she turned off the light. "I'm not going to be back for a while." She said as she left the library.

The whole group of assassins hopped onto the helicopter. Ember, Blaze, Twilight, and Spike sat in the cockpit of the copter as Pinkie was in the pilot seat. The rest were in the troop carriers on the side of the copter.

"Are y'all's ready ta be assassins again?" Ember said loud enough to the others in the troop carriers to hear.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Then Pinkie, Liftoff."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3! DIS IS GITTIN SUSPENSEFUL!<strong>

**So anyway guys, hope everybody keeps calm and Ember's on!**


	4. Nightmares and Trains

**What's up guys! AH'M BACK! **

**And also, Ah know dat Ah haven't made a chapter in a while, but it's just cuz Ah've been wrapped up on Instagram, cuz I FINALLY got an account. So anyway, here's da new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The train station was deserted. Not many people showed up there at two in the morning, but to make things had, neither were most of the train drivers.<p>

The Fire Brotherhood was waiting for thirty minutes already, patiently passing time to wait for the train to come. Ember, Blaze, White Inferno, and Helldiver were all playing Cards at the moment, while the others were wrapped up in other things, like books or sleeping.

"Anybody got four diamonds?" Helldiver asked as the others nodded. "Fives?" Same response. "Six?"

"Ya know were gonna say no for a while." Ember told the hybrid.

"Where's the train anyway?" Blaze asked as one of the tips of his T.A.H Claws accidentally slipped and his cards fell out of his hands.

"Your bleeding." Phoenix Inferno told the Pegasus.

"No dip, Sherlock." Blaze showed him a scar mark on his left hoof.

The train had finally pulled up to its landing platform as Ember gathered up all the cards. By then almost all of them were on the train. Ember was about to step on the bus when somepony interrupted him.

"Ember! Please, can Ah come with y'all's?" Applejack asked with her cute smile.

"The more the merrier. Got that from somepony." Ember responded as they both grappled into the train.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the train was already on its way. Ember had been lucky enough to be in a room with Blaze, Applejack, and Twilight. He was glad he wasn't in the back of the train, though, because from what Helldiver said, it wasn't that big.<p>

At the moment, Ember and Blaze were playing Chess. Blaze was amazing at it, and he didn't tell Ember about his moves BEFORE the fact, so Ember was getting his butt handed to him right now. Blaze only lost a few pawns, while 7/8's of Ember's kingdom was gone.

Ember had moved a Bishop to E5. "BINGO!" He yelled.

"This is Chess." Blaze said.

"I knew that..."

While the colts were quietly playing chess, the girls were whispering to each other on Applejack's top bunk. "So do you like Ember or not?" Teilight quietly whispered into Applejack's ear.

"Ah don't know. Ember's as good-lookin as they get, but Ah'm too scared about it." Applejack responded.

"Well you should wait for him to make the first move. It's better."

"Ah don't know about that. Might take a while."

A few minutes later everybody was in their beds. Applejack agreed with Twilight that Ember was good-looking, while Blaze had dominated Ember in Chess. The night quickly rolled by as they all closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ember was suddenly at a table. The room was dark and small, as Ember tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. He then noticed he was tied to a chair.<p>

"I'm glad you could join me." A voice said. The voice sounded dark and gloomy, but in an evil type. Ember tried to speak but his mouth somehow did not move. The figure moved out of the darkness as it appeared to be a brown colt. He had complete green eyes and a yellow mane.

"Don't worry, you will be killed soon. All of your pains of being an assassin will be put down to zero."

That word echoed through Ember's mind. Zero.

"But I have to tell you. You are weak. Though I might not know what your element is, I figured it most be a horrible element. But, since you are going to die at the sight of my feet, I will let you not die by my Nightcrawlers. But, if you happen to run away from the battle, they will find you. And they will kill you."

Ember started to struggle through the ropes tied around him. He somehow couldn't raise his tempature, and he was beginning to wonder why. The amount of anger boiled throughout his body was incredible. The fact that this random colt just called fire a horrible element just made Ember want to punch him in the part you do want to get punched.

"Ta-ta. Hope you have a good time. It'll be your last."

* * *

><p>Ember suddenly awoke. He was in the train bed, and everything was back to normal. He then remembered what the colt had said to him.<p>

"That son of a *****"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW EMBER! CURSING FOR YOUR FIRST TIME IN A WHILE!<strong>

**MORE TO COME! FIGHTING WILL BE HERE SOON! BUT BEFORE THAT, LEMME GO GRAB A BAG OF CHIPS AND A CANISTER OF CHEESE! BECAUE YOU ALL KNOW WHAT AHM GONNA DO NOW!**

**Chips + Cheese + Microwave = Nachos**


	5. Assassination Manifestation

**Hey guys! The Fire Brotherhood's back in action! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The train had finally arrived at the Crystal Empire. It took about four hours, which should've made a normal pony tired. But not a fire assassin.<p>

As fire assassins, just like Ember, they're allowed to increase their body tempature, as well as decrease it. And from what others have learned, cold can make you stay up at night unless you have a blanket. Or you're a fire elemental.

The team climbed out of the train. Ember looked around, noticing that the gate was destroyed. "Ah wonder where Celestia is." He said as he pulled out the Celest Sword.

"They're probably in the dungeon." Twilight suggested. Last time I came here, the dungeon was full of ice bars. Nobody can get through that."

"Except for us." White Inferno told her.

"I think she knows." Phoenix Inferno told the Pegasus.

The group walked into the kingdom. There was no pony in sight, as well as no civilization, or worse, no food.

"Hey guys, Ah forgot ta tell Ya. I had a nightmare last night." Ember said.

"What was it?" Blaze asked.

"Some retard was talking ta me saying somethin about mah weak elemental magic. Even though He doesn't know what it is."

"Dats gotta hurt Ember." Applejack told the fire assassin.

Ember stopped for a moment. "Back up guys..." He whispered.

At about seven yards away, a dark guard was wandering through the city. He had a flashlight in his teeth and was sheathing a knife out of his sheath. He hadn't noticed them yet, so the team backed up behind a house.

"Ah got dis guys." Ember said as he climbed up the house they were hiding next to. At the top, he quickly tried to spot the guard, finding him next to a lamppost. Ember quietly sprinted across houses, as the guard looked around, confused and scared. While he was facing the other way, Ember quickly leaped off the house he was on and assassinated the guard with the Celest Sword. The team followed him to where he was.

"Nice job, Ember." Helldiver said.

The group needed to find the castle quickly, but they also needed to assassinate all the guards in the area. They needed to make sure no alarms were set off when they were in the castle or they were done for.

"Alright guys. Everyone split up and take out all da guards in da area. Make sure Ya don't make any noise." Ember said. He looked at Applejack. "Take dis, your gonna need it." Ember grabbed the knife the guard had off the floor and gave it to her. "Assassinate with luck, Never give up." Ember said as they all split up.

* * *

><p>Ember climbed up a tree. Once at the top, he looked around. He saw a few flashlights go out. That meant some assassinations were in process. He saw Blaze a few meters away take out a guard. "Nice job, Blaze. Y'all's are learnin."<p>

He looked around some more and saw Applejack about to sneak up on someone. "Take it Applejack." He said. His wish was true. Applejack assassinated the guard and drafter his body into an alley.

Ember was too focused on Applejack as he didn't even notice a guard directly under him. The guard was confused as the first one. He looked around. Ember finally noticed the guard as he jumped off the tree and performed what others called an air assassination.

"THAT'S how we do it Ponyville style." Ember whispered. "Time to contact the others." Ember sent a fire flare up in the air. The others remembered that signal from their training days. It meant for them to go to the castle/town hall. Ember sprinted from his spot up a market building and sprinted to the castle ground. It took about five minutes, since the place Ember was at was close to the gate. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Ember arrived at the castle. Helldiver, White Inferno, Phoenix Inferno, and the others were already at the castle. "Where's Blaze?" He asked.<p>

"Probably still assassinating some guards." Helldiver responded. "I saw some flashlights when I was heading to the castle."

"So basically all we need is Blaze." Ember said that too late because as soon as he finished his sentence, Blaze dropped down next to them. "Never mind."

"What do we do now?" Blaze asked.

"Should we head into the castle?" Pyro suggested. "All on your word, Ember."

Ember looked straight at the castle. "Scorch Mark, come with me. Wild Fire, stand near the castle bedroom window. Everyone else, find a way inside."

* * *

><p>Wild Fire basically followed Ember and Scorch Mark, because they were heading in the same direction; the castle bedroom. Wild Fire stayed back by the window. Ember saw White Inferno, Arch Flame, and Helldiver climb through the side library window, along with Blaze, Phoenix Inferno and Applejack: "Wow I'm surprised Applejack can climb." He said.<p>

Ember continued with the mission as he increased the temperature of his T.A.H Claw until it turned bright red. Ember then pressed the tip of the claw against the window and started to make an big circle. Once the circle was done, Ember pushed the door in and grabbed the circle of the window at the last second before it crashed onto the ground. The two stepped inside.

The bedroom was empty, except for, you know, bedroom stuff. Ember and Scorch Mark looked around. Once they saw nothing, then slowly walked to the door. Ember and his group were such good assassins, that their hooves could not be heard on the clanging floor.

Ember and Scorch Mark has reached the door and leaned up against the outer part of the wall. They went into a breach position, and slowly both took big breathes. "Ember, are you ready to save Princess Celestia and all of Equestria?" Scorch Mark asked.

"Ah'm always ready. BREACH!" Ember said. Ember put an explosive C4 "firework" on the door and lit the bottom of it. The firework exploded, and the two rushed in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter...5 right? I can't remember BUT IT IS A CHAPTER! SEE EVERYBODY SOON! GRAB A PENCIL! WRITE A STORY! DO NOT FOLLOW THESE TWO STEPS! TYPE STORIES!<strong>

**-AssassinMaster22**


End file.
